User talk:Vengur
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:502903|The Bleeding Pipe (Shortpasta needs reviewing) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 04:01, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Showcase The showcase is only for posting links to stories that have already been accepted on the site. I have moved your story to the workshop which is where you can post stories and receive feedback before officially submitting them. When you do wish to submit a story, use the "contribute" button in the upper right hand corner and select "submit a story". If you don't wish for it to be in the workshop, feel free to remove it or let me know so I can remove it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 13:47, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 23:20, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Taking the criticism as well as you did is the first step to improvement and also shows you're serious about writing. I still miss glaring mistakes in my own work from time to time, so don't feel too bad. Using the workshop is also a step in the right direction. Good luck. Jay Ten (talk) 02:24, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm sorry that my review of your story "Life of the Party" wasn't that great. Even though I disagree a bit with Jay Ten on some aspects of your story, he pointed out a number of things that I really should have noted in my review on the Writer's Workshop. I still honestly like your story, and I would be glad to help you out with it or any other future stories of yours if you would like my feedback. I'll try to be more helpful in the future. Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 05:28, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, I'm glad to know that I was able to help you a little. As I said, feel free to contact me if you need help in the Writer's Workshop in the future. I look forward to it. :Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 05:38, May 18, 2016 (UTC)